


Stars

by HailHydra920



Series: Ex-Flower Shop Guy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky has a good heart, Cute, Humor, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: You looked around for Bucky and saw him sitting on the balcony. He was staring at the stars and looked like he was in his own little world. You took a seat beside him, and he spoke softly."They're the one thing that hasn't changed."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, bucky x reader - Relationship
Series: Ex-Flower Shop Guy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830550
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! Hope you guys are enjoying my series so far!

Bucky shifted and groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His back was killing him. The hard floor in the laundry room felt like the stiffest rock in the history of rocks. It was harder than Hydra's cell floor. He fully opened his eyes and noticed a blanket was draped over him. Did you walk in while he was sleeping? That's just creepy.

"A simple thank you would have been nice." You said as Bucky jumped.

Oh. He was saying all of that out loud. "Um, thanks." He grumbled.

"I made waffles if you're hungry." You said gesturing toward the kitchen.

Bucky's stomach growled once you mentioned food.

"How long has it been since you've eaten." You asked as you saw Bucky scarf down his food.

"5 weeks, give or take." He answered before shoving another spoonful into his mouth.

"Wow, do you want me to make more?" You said as he downed the last waffle.

"No, I can wait for lunch. People still have lunch, right? All I ever got was dinner with Hydra. Or Brulinner."

"Yes, we still have lunch. And Brulinner, as in like breakfast, lunch, and dinner all at the same time?"

"Yes." Bucky answered as you repeated the word a few times.

"Well, I, gotta go to work, so please don't break anything while I'm gone." You said before slipping on your coat and gloves. "TV is free. Watch whatever on Netflix. Food's in the fridge. Stay alive. Don't answer the door. Bye."

Bucky watched as you closed the door. He looked around your apartment and sighed. "What the heck is Netflix?"

~~~~~~~

"Bucky, I'm back." You said as you looked around your apartment.

It was cleaned. Like military, not a a spec of dust on the baseboard, clean. You looked around for Bucky and saw him sitting on the balcony. He was staring at the stars and looked like he was in his own little world. You took a seat beside him, and he spoke softly.

"They're the one thing that hasn't changed."

You stared at Bucky as his blue eyes scanned the vast span if stars.

"Is it hard?" You asked.

Bucky turned to look at you. "Huh?"

"Is it hard trying to live in such a foreign world?"

"More than you can imagine. But these stars," He said looking up at them again. "Remind me that I still have something left to hold on to."

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you." You said as he shrugged.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

You guys stayed like that. Eyes staring up at the wondrous and twinkling stars. You noticed how calm he looked and how the wind would gently tug on his long brown locks. His hand brushed up against yours and you shivered. He quickly retreated his hand into his lap and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I think I'm gonna call it a night." Bucky said as he stretched.

"Uh, Bucky?" You said before he left.

"Yeah?"

"You can sleep on the couch."

"Thanks." He said as a small smile tugged at his lips.

You entered your room with a yawn and noticed something on your window sill. You walked closer and saw that it was a bouquet of roses, neatly planted in a pot. You picked up the little paper that was by it and read it.

"Some roses to brighten up your room, since your others seemed to have died. You may want to water these ones. — Ex-Flower Shop Guy

You smiled as you put the note on top of your dresser and changed into your sleep clothes. Maybe the Winter Soldier wasn't as bad as everyone said he was. You looked at the stars and smiled. They seemed to be shining brighter than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always welcome!


End file.
